You're My Best
by quisinart4
Summary: "You're my best. The end." Ending scene for 11x02, ONESHOT Jackson/April


**Title: You're My Best**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **"You're my best. The end."

**Author's Note: **Two episodes down and not enough Japril to satisfy us, am I right? So here's some follow up fluff to last night's episode. Hope it makes you smile! Thank you in advance if you comment. Here's hoping for some Japril next week!

* * *

><p>"But can you believe that, she just stroked out. You should have seen the guy's face, like it was a compliment even through the panic!"<p>

They were tidying up the kitchen after dinner, April doing the dishes and Jackson putting away leftovers (which, yes, he'd gotten a little better about eating), and she was telling him the story about the patient in the ER. Jackson just chuckled at April's expressions and outrage, though he knew perfectly well how easily a guy's ego could be inflated about sex.

"I mean... it does make you wonder though, right?" April began hesitantly, blushing slightly as she concentrated on the glass she was washing. "It must have been really, _really_ good sex."

"You think?" Jackson questioned with a smirk, watching his wife with fondness as she flushed at his questioning. But she remained resolute and continued the conversation.

"Well, yeah, I mean... like, actual land you in the _emergency room_ sex? Wow." April shivered a little at the thought of that. "Have you... you know, have you ever had sex like that?" she asked in a rush, wincing in embarrassment at her question and how nosy she must sound.

She never lets herself think for too long about all the women Jackson must have been with previously. She knows her husband is a gorgeous man, and an Avery to boot, and just thinking of all the gorgeous women would make her feel even more insecure, especially now while she was pregnant and adjusting to her body's changes. But with a case like today, she can't help but let her mind wander to Jackson's previous encounters.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me their names or anything," April rambled in a hurry, eyes still focused on the dish she was washing even as she felt her husband approaching her side. "I was just wondering if that had ever-"

She fell silent when Jackson came up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist, hands running up the new curves of her pregnancy. He dipped his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling the smell of her - like strawberries and sunshine. It was the best smell to wake up to in the mornings, and the best one to end his day with.

"Well," he started, arms wrapped tight around her as he spoke into the soft skin of her neck, "I seem to recall a bathroom encounter in San Francisco. Do you?'

He smirked as his wife nearly dropped the plate she was washing, reaching out to catch it with soapy hands.

"Shut up." April elbowed him for the comment, wriggling in his arms.

"I'm serious," Jackson stated. His hands caressed her curves, fingers brushing the swells of her breasts as he took himself back to that day. "You, me, a bathroom stall... the best sex of my life. Even if I didn't end up in the hospital because of it."

April washed her hands, turning in his arms to meet his gaze. Well, she almost met it. Her eyes went right up to his mouth, then she looked away in embarrassment, face bright red as she cast her eyes downward.

"Really?" she asked quietly. "You're not just saying that?" This time, she did meet his gaze, staring into the pair of most beautiful eyes she's become so familiar with. She hoped the baby, boy or girl, had his eyes. They were the first thing she looked for when she woke up in the morning, and what she wanted to see as she drifted off to sleep in his arms at night.

Instead of answering right away, he moved in even closer, angling his body toward hers so she could feel exactly the reaction this conversation was having on him. She giggled and pushed at his shoulders, feeling herself blush with pride even as she shook her head at his immaturity. "Jackson!"

He dropped a quick kiss on her lips, still smiling in amusement as he observed his flustered wife. Despite everything they'd done in the bedroom and their very active sex life, she was still a blushing virgin at heart, and he wouldn't have her any other way.

"You're my best. The end."

"You're very sweet, you know that?" April wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him for his declaration, reminding herself once again what a sweetheart her husband was underneath his "tough guy" act.

He took the compliment as an insult, scrunching his nose and shaking his head. "Don't tell anyone that," he said even as she laughed at him. "Well, who's your best?" He waggled his eyebrows at her playfully, winking at the joke.

April merely pursed her lips at him, shaking her head at him in amusement and refusing to give in. "It'll probably be my next husband." She bit her lower lip to hold back a chortle at the look of astonishment on his face. "I only married you for the money. The sex?" She made a so-so gesture with her hand, then squealed loudly in surprise as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, tickling her as he growled playfully at her teasing. "Jackson!"

"Say you're sorry and I'm the best you've had, say it," he ordered, not relinquishing her hand, tickling her mercilessly at where he knew she was weakest.

"Stop it," she cried out in between giggles. "I'm pregnant, there's a baby in me!"

"Say it!"

"Fine, fine, you're the best," she exclaimed breathlessly, calling a halt to the teasing when she finally needed to breathe. But he didn't let her go, only scooped her into his arms bridal style and headed for the bedroom. "Oh my god, Jackson! Put me down." She slapped at his shoulder, but all she felt was hard muscle. She winced a little at the thought of how much she must weigh now that she's well into her second trimester. "I weigh a ton!"

"You don't weigh a ton," he assured her. "Maybe half a ton?" he joked, grinning when she slapped him again for the comment. "I'm kidding, you still weigh next to nothing."

"Well, thank you very much for the ride to bed," she told him primly as he dropped her on top of their bedspread, "but I still had dishes to finish washing."

"Forget the dishes," Jackson told her as he took his shirt off and tossed it over his shoulder, hovering over April and grinning at the way her eyes drifted down to admire his bare chest. "You and me are going to have really good ER trip sex right now."

April laughed and pushed him away even as she relished the feel of his warm skin under her hands. "Stop it! I'm pregnant, you idiot, do not send me to the ER."

"You sure?" he teased with a wide grin on his face. He moved down to kiss her forehead, and down her cheek, teasing her lips with a smattering of kisses before he said, "Because I could totally do it. I could send you to the hospital right now."

She simply laughed some more at him in amusement for his male ego, at the conversation, and at how wonderful her life was right now.

"Do not send me to the hospital! No hospital visit sex. Just regular sex."

"Okay, fine, if you want the boring stuff," he said in between placing kisses down her neckline. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and adjusting him into place against her growing baby bump. "You asked for it."

April smiled against his lips as she turned her head to kiss him, laughing to herself even as his hands made quick work of her shirt.

"Hey, stop it, I'm doing some of my best work here," he ordered playfully.

"Sorry," she said in between a huff of laughter, trying to remain serious as she let him continue.

But she couldn't stop laughing and he couldn't stop smiling either.

They wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><em>the end ~<em>


End file.
